Such a method and such a motor vehicle power train, in which chatter induced during the slippage phase of a clutch itself occurs in the power train, are known from DE 102 44 026 A1. The chatter is caused by a negative friction coefficient gradient of the clutch, which makes the damping in the power train negative. The vibrations are converted by the drive wheels of the motor vehicle into longitudinal vibrations, and are experienced as unpleasant by the vehicle occupants. To reduce the amplitude of the chatter, a transmission brake situated in the power train acts on a rotating component in the vehicle power train in such a way that the rotary motion of this component is continuously or periodically retarded. The transmission brake only makes a limited reduction of the chatter possible, however.